memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoeCool
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 03:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Forum discussion I think it would be best if you just leave the forum alone and wait for someone who knows the answer to your question to answer your question. --From Andoria with Love 03:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Answers To answer your questions from a previous post (which I had to revert because you once again removed your original post along with the nav template): *The thread navigation template is the thing that says ; this is how it looks in the big white box that comes up when you are editing. The thread navigation allows users to navigate back to the main reference desk and also identifies this as a reference desk topic as opposed to a Ten Forward topic. *The squiggly lines (~~) are called "tildes". When you type four of them after a comment, it replaces them with your signature. In your case, it would read JoeCool , (UTC) *Yes, you removed your own post by deleting the text you previously wrote and replacing it with new text. You've done it about five times now. I hope all of this helps. --From Andoria with Love 03:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::In addition, without the thread navigation template, your thread will not show up on the list of active forum threads, and people may not be able to find your question at all. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:40, 28 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Question To change the title of a page (the yellow text at the top), you will need to move the page to a new title by selecting the "move" tab at the top of articles and writing in the new title you want the page to be called. However, it is highly-advised that you bring such a move up on an article's talk page first and then wait and see if others agree with the move. --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, in the one suggestion I have seen you make so far, it would be incorrect to change that title. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC)